


move me baby

by harperuth



Series: the gang deals with mundane human shit [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Walks In The Woods, fic tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harperuth/pseuds/harperuth
Summary: Barclay stops and tugs at Ducks hand, drawing him up against his front. He grins down at Duck's blushing face, "You know, one of these days I'm gonna show you why everyone was so scared of Bigfoot back in the day."





	move me baby

**Author's Note:**

> hozier dropped a new slow bone anthem and i immediately changed the title of this ficlet and had to post it even though i wrote it over a week ago

Duck brings Barclay out with him on his walks a lot of the time these days. He's trying not to read too much into it, doesn't want Duck to scare himself into a panic again. But despite all that, it's...it's nice. Duck appreciates the forest, the Earth, in a way that runs very similar to the exiled Sylphs. It's part of what drew Barclay to him in the first place.

Duck appreciates the forest and so very clearly doesn't want to be seen so much of the time, but Barclay just...couldn't stop looking.

So, they do Duck's ranger patrol together sometimes now. Barclay takes the time to keep his mental map of the forest up to date. Even though he has no claim on any land anymore, a monster forced out of any home he may have been able to build in his own world, a refugee in a world that he can never fully integrate into, he still considers the forest his territory. And as such, it's his job to keep his territory safe. It's why he was the only Sylph in the Pine Guard with Mama. Well that and his size. Makes it a little easier to fight an abomination when you're roughly their height.

Duck's quiet beside him as they walk. Well Duck walks, Barclay wanders off, lopes forward and back, in general scampers across the forest away from Duck and back again. Once he's satisfied his need to see, to check, to protect, he slinks back next to Duck. 

Duck quirks a small smile at him, "You done making sure all the animals are safe from themselves?"

Barclay flushes but smiles, grabs Duck hand in his own and swings them both, "Yupp. All clear out there."

"Oh good," Duck drawls, "I was just worried sick that the forest had managed to fight itself into oblivion."

Barclay stops and tugs at Ducks hand, drawing him up against his front. He grins down at Duck's blushing face, "You know, one of these days I'm gonna show you why everyone was so scared of Bigfoot back in the day."

Barclay can feel Duck's breath catch against his chest, and well. He's only Sylvan.

He leans down and catches Duck's mouth in a kiss, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck, pushing at the edge of Duck's jaw with his thumb, nudging his face upward. He nips at Duck's lips, until he gasps and lets Barclay in. They kiss for a long minute, gasping into each other's mouths.

Barclay nips at Duck's lower lip before drawing away, letting his hand slide from Duck's neck to his chest, feeling his thundering heartbeat as well as hearing it.

"That okay?" He murmurs, not quite up to looking up to Duck's eyes yet.

"I--yeah," Ducks sounds breathless, "More than...more than okay."

"Yeah?" Barclay feels his mouth curl up into a grin, unbidden.

"Yeah," Duck repeats, "Not really doing much to convince me of how scary that legendary Bigfoot is though."

“Well,” Barclay breathes, before swooping down to kiss him once more. Then another time. And another. For good measure, of course, “I suppose I could do that another day. This one seems—" He stops when Duck leans in and steals his own kiss. He growls against Duck’s mouth and kisses back fiercely, “—this one seems pretty full up of convincing already.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm looking for prompts to hit my nano daily word count pretty much every day over at floralpunkbarton on tumblr


End file.
